Play Ball!
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Sunset and friends will have to defeat the bully and her team in a baseball game. This story is rated M due to nudity. No flame reviews allowed and will be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Sunset Shimmer and her siblings are practicing baseball for their upcoming game. Sunset is having a baseball park at the stadium in Canterlot as a matter of fact. She had been teaching her siblings how to play baseball as well. They will be practicing harder to prepare for their upcoming game. Let's hope that Sunset and her siblings can practice baseball.

"Here's the ball, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer.

She throws the baseball and her little brother caught it with his glove.

"Here comes the ball now" said her little brother.

He throws it and her little sister caught the ball.

"Great job, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better keep doing it"

"Okay, Sunset" said her little brother.

While they are still practicing, a pair of binoculars pops out of the bushes and looking at Sunset and her siblings practicing.

"Well, well, what do we have here" said a spy. "There is a Sunset and her siblings"

"Here comes the ball, Sunset" said her little sister.

She attempts to throw the ball but it hits the binoculars.

"Sorry, we didn't see you there" said her little sister.

"Great, she hit the ball on my binoculars" said a spy. "I better go talk to them"

"Don't worry, little sis, it takes practice to pitch" said Sunset Shimmer.

Without warning, a spy came out of the bushes and reveals a bully with an earring on her head and a black shirt with a skull on it.

"What do you think, you're doing?" The bully asked.

"We are practicing pitching for an upcoming game" said Sunset Shimmer. "That girl is a bully and wants to try to ruin our practice"

"No, I am here to challenge you, your siblings and your friends for an upcoming game" said the bully.

"Okay, but don't be cheating" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I won't because if I win, I will be taking over Equestria" said the bully.

"That won't be good" said Sunset Shimmer. "But okay, challenge is accepted"

Sunset Shimmer will have to make a team to order to defeat that bully. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Bullying

Next day at school, Sunset's mom drops off her daughter Sunset Shimmer at Canterlot High. Sunset will be talking about the baseball practice with her friends as a matter of fact. She will keep an eye on the bully from the other day. Sunset will behave herself and have a good day today. Let's hope that Sunset can talk about baseball with her friends.

"Have a nice day at school, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset went inside the school while her mom is going to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "How was the baseball practice yesterday?"

"It was good" said Sunset Shimmer. "Until we saw a bully trying to interrupt the practice"

"That bully is mean, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "She also wants us to challenge her for our upcoming game"

"That is going to be a tough one, Sunset" said Applejack. "We better get to class"

"Okay, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

On their way to class, they saw that bully girl bullying Micro Chips.

"Hola, nerd" said that bully. "Are you going to class with your friends?"

"Don't call me that" said Micro Chips. "I won't tell you if I go to my class with my class"

"Oh, really, you are wearing glasses since I call you a nerd" said the bully.

"Celestia, look" said Sunset Shimmer.

"What is going on, Sunset?" Celestia asked.

She saw the bully bullying at Micro Chips.

"Diana Jane Evans!" yelled Celestia. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to bully that nerd" said Diana.

"You know it's not nice to say these things, meanie" said Celestia. "In fact, you are not from this class"

"But I live here now" said Diana.

"Get out of this school now" said Celestia.

She throws that bully outside and shuts the door.

"She is gone now, girls" said Celestia. "You can go to your class now"

"Thanks, Celestia" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went to class and took their seat. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Detention

After thrown out of Canterlot High, Diana Jane Evans also known as the bully girl with a spikey hair and a skull on her shirt is going to detention at her school. It is a place where students go there as they did something bad as a matter of fact. Let's hope that Diana can stay in the detention with the other students.

"I got to go back inside Canterlot High" said Diana.

She tried to go inside but the doors are locked. Then, she tried to go through but the windows are locked as well.

"Oh, there's no way that I go inside that school" said Diana angrily.

She saw a drone with hands grabbing her and the drone leaves Canterlot.

"Drone, what do you think you're doing?" Diana asked. "Let me go and I don't know how to fly"

It takes several days to take Diana to her own school. Over there, the drones stop at her school and let go of Diana as she falls and lands right at the detention.

"My butt hurts" said Diana. "Where am I?"

She saw a mean detention teacher named David Chapa.

"Diana, where have you been?!" Yelled David.

"I was at Canterlot High and I bullied a boy with glasses as I called him a nerd" said Diana.

"Well, you're not supposed to call people's name like that" said David. "It is very rude and can hurt their feelings"

"I'm sorry, sir" said Diana. "I wasn't mean to do that"

"Sorry doesn't cut, Diana" said David. "Now take a seat and stay in your seat"

"Okay, sir" said Diana sadly.

She takes her seat and stays there. Later, she saw a bunch of students walking to their class.

"Come on, students" said the principal. "Don't be late for your class"

"We won't, ma'am" said one of the students. "That girl with spikey hair is in detention for bullying a student from Canterlot High"

The students are laughing at her and Diana doesn't like it at all. See what happens in the next chapter of this story to find out.


	4. Training

After stay in the detention for a couple days, Diana Evans also known as the bully girl is going to train the other bullies to play baseball. She will help them to practice as a matter of fact. She already challenges Canterlot for an upcoming game. It will take some time to practice. Let's hope that she can help the other bullies.

"Diana, you can leave detention now" said David.

"Thanks, Mr. Chapa" said Diana. "I knew that you caught me"

Later at a baseball stadium, Diana enters the stadium and the other bullies came over there.

"Good afternoon, bullies" said Diana. "Today, we are training for baseball so we can beat Canterlot in our upcoming game"

"How can we play baseball, Diana?" One of the bullies asked.

"When we are batting, we have to swing our bat after the ball comes" said Diana. "Then, when pitching, we throw the ball and heads to the umpire's glove when there is a strike or a ball"

"Three strikes and we're out?" One of the bullies asked.

"That is true" said Diana. "I will pitch and you will swing the bat when the ball comes"

"Okay, Diana" said one of the bullies.

She throws the ball and one of the bullies swings the bat too early.

"You need to swing when the ball comes" said Diana.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" said one of the bullies.

"Now let's do it again" said Diana.

She throws the ball again and one of the bullies swings the bat too late.

"You didn't swing in time" said Diana. "Do it again"

"All right, I'll do it again" said one of the bullies.

"Here we go now" said Diana.

She throws the ball one last time and the bat hits the ball to the center and lands on the ground.

"That's better" said Diana. "It is important to swing when the ball comes"

"I know, Diana" said one of the bullies. "We will look at the ball next time"

She did good job at pitching and the other bullies did good at batting. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Plot Revenge

The baseball practice is a huge success for Diana Evans and her team. Diana is now at home in her room and planning to do a plot revenge to the Equestria Girls as a matter of fact. Her room has a lot of pictures of her bullying to the students and has a pet named Samuel the Seahorse. Let's hope that Diana will make revenge.

"Well, Samuel" said Diana. "I have bullied Micro Chips by calling him a nerd. Then, Celestia kicks me out of Canterlot High and the drone sends me back to my school"

Diana saws her little sister entering the room.

"Diana, would you please help me find my toy boat?" Her little sister asked. "I can't find it anywhere"

"Sorry, Jean" said Diana. "I am talking to myself. Tell my mom to look for it"

"Okay, Diana" said Jean. "I will tell mom now"

She closed the door and left the room.

"As I was saying, Samuel" said Diana. "I went to detention with the other students doing something bad. After that, I was released from detention and went to the baseball field to practice with my bullies"

She saw her little brother opens the door and enters the room.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Diana asked.

"Jean told me that she wants you give her a bath after dinner" said Daniel. "I like your spikey hair"

"Thanks, Daniel" said Diana. "Let me continue my revenge on Sunset and her friends"

"Okay, Diana" said Daniel.

He closed the door and left the room.

"Now I have practiced for the upcoming game, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are going down and I will bully them" said Diana. "In fact, Canterlot will be all mine"

She grabbed her flashlight and turns it on.

"Soon, I will the best baseball player in the world" said Diana. "And no one can beat me"

She laughs a lot until her mom calls her.

"Diana, Lasagna is ready" said her mom.

"All right, Lasagna!" said Diana exciting.

She closed the door and ran to the dining room to have dinner with her family. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Picnic

Next day back at Canterlot, the Equestria Girls are going to be ready to have a picnic at the park. The girls will enjoy their sandwich made by Twilight's mom as a matter of fact. They are also going to talk about an upcoming baseball against Diana and her bullies. Let's hope that the girls will have fun at the park.

"Twilight, I made the sandwich for you and your friends" said Twilight Velvet.

"Okay, mom" said Twilight. "I am taking it to the park for we are having a picnic"

"That sounds good, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Here is the basket"

She gave to Twilight as her friends came over.

"My friends are here, mom" said Twilight.

"Have fun, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"I sure will, mom" said Twilight.

She went outside and talks to her friends.

"Hi, girls" said Twilight. "I have some sandwiches to eat for the picnic"

"That looks, Twilight" said Kerry. "I am sure that will have them at the park"

"That's where we are going right now, Kerry" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Kerry.

At the park, the girls set up the picnic and they sat on the picnic blanket while eating their sandwiches.

"That sandwich is good, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are going to talk about an upcoming game against that bully girl"

"How does she look again, Sunset?" Applejack asked.

"She had a spikey hair and wears a shirt with a skull on it" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am glad she went back home"

"Same here, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"This would be tough to beat bully and her team, Sunset" said Fluttershy.

"We will do that, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are the best team in Equestria"

"That is true, Sunset" said Twilight. "I really enjoyed the sandwiches"

"That was good, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Good day at the park for us"

The girls are laying down and looking at the sky. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Diana's Picnic

Diana Evans and her bully gang are going to have a picnic at the park. Her mom will make sandwiches for them as a matter of fact. Diana is going to be talking about an upcoming game and Sunset Shimmer and her friends with her bully gang. Let's hope that Diana and her bully gang can have a good time at the park.

"Diana, the sandwiches are ready for the picnic" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "I just got dressed and brushed my teeth"

"That's nice of you, Sweetie" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana went downstairs and heads to the kitchen.

"Here is the picnic basket to take to the park, Diana" said Mrs. Evans.

She gave the picnic basket to her and left the house.

"Have a nice day, Diana" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

"Hi, Diana" said one of her bullies. "We are ready to have today"

"We sure can" said Diana. "Let's go to the park"

At the park, Diana and her bully gang sets up the picnic and they sat on the picnic blanket.

"The sandwich looks good, Diana" said one of her bullies.

"Same here" said Diana. "Soon, we will take Sunset Shimmer and her friends down at our upcoming game"

Behind her, she saw a brown ponytail hair teenager girl with dots on her eyes, earrings on her ears and a lipstick.

"Oh, it's Susan" said Diana. "And her art teacher, Carlos Ricardo"

"Now, Susan, I will remove the curtain to see my beautiful statue that I made" said Carlos.

The curtain removes and unveils a statue of him holding a paintbrush.

"Wow, sir, that is very nice statue" said Susan.

"That looks like a good statue, Diana" said one of her bullies.

"I am not sure about that" said Diana. "I am sure that Canterlot will be mine"

"You can bully at Sunset Shimmer and her friends" said one of her bullies.

"That is true" said Diana.

After that, Diana and her bully gang lay down and look at the sky. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Baseball Practice Part 1

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now going to have a baseball practice today. She found all her friends including Twilight as a matter of fact. They will be practice before their upcoming game. Sunset has also brought her siblings so they can be in her team. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will practice before their upcoming game.

"Girls, we better go to the baseball field so we can practice" said Sunset Shimmer.

"The game is almost here, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have a lot of gloves, bats and baseballs"

"That is a great idea, Sunset" said Twilight. "We can't have a practice without them"

"That is true, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Come on, girls"

At the baseball field, Sunset and her friends went to the field and putting their gloves on.

"Our gloves are on, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's great, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'll be the one to bat"

"Okay, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I'll be the pitcher" said Kerry.

"And my little brother is the umpire" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh, okay, Sunset" said Kerry. "Let's start practicing"

"Okay, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will keep an eye on the ball"

Kerry throws the ball and Sunset hits it with a bat.

"Run, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "The ball might be out of the park"

She ran to the first base and then second base.

"The ball lands on the seat" said Twilight. "it's a home run"

"Nailed it!" said Pinkie Pie.

Sunset went to third base and made it to the home plate.

"That is a good run, Sunset" said Twilight.

"I am good a swinging, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm sure that we can beat that bully and her gang"

"She is mean to us, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope she doesn't takeover Equestria if she wins" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset and her friends are continuing practicing. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Baseball Practice Part 2

Diana and her bully gang are now going to have a baseball practice. She enjoyed a picnic at the park with them as a matter of fact. They will be practicing at a baseball field. They are also going to practice hard before their game against Sunset Shimmer and her friends. Let's hope that Diana and her bully gang will practice good.

"Diana, it's almost game time" said one of her bullies.

"I know" said Diana. "We have to go to the baseball field before game time"

"We have gloves, bats and balls" said one of her bullies.

"That's nice of you" said Diana. "We better go now"

"Okay, Diana" said one of her bullies.

At a baseball stadium, Diana and her bully gang went to the baseball diamond and putting their baseball gloves on.

"We have our baseball gloves, Diana" said one of her bullies.

"That is great" said Diana. "In fact, I am going to be batting"

"I'll be the pitcher, Diana" said one of her bullies.

"So, when I hit the ball and have a single, I'll run to the first base" said Diana. "A double is when I have go to the second base"

"Third base would be triple and the home plate when there is a home run" said one of her bullies.

"That is true" said Diana. "Anyways, here we go"

"Here comes the ball, Diana" said one of her bullies.

He throws the ball and Diana hits with a bat.

"Run, Diana" said one of her bullies.

She ran to the first base and then the second base.

"I think the ball is going out to the park" said one of her bullies.

They saw the ball went out of the park.

"It's a home run, Diana" said one of her bullies. "Run all the way to the home plate"

She did so and her bullies cheered for her.

"That was a nice hit, Diana" said one of her bullies.

"I will be the best player of all time" said Diana.

They did a good job at practice. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Church

It's now Sunday and Sunset Shimmer is getting up from her bed and brushed her teeth. Then, she spits out the toothpaste from her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. Then, she put on her dress since she is going to church with her family as a matter of fact. Let's hope that Sunset will have a good day at church.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "That's great that you're dressed"

"I agree with you, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are going to church after breakfast"

"That is true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Your siblings are dressed as well"

After breakfast, they left the house and went to the car and heads to church. At church, Sunset saw the Shadowbolts in there.

"Mom, look" said Sunset Shimmer. "The Shadowbolts are here"

"You can talk to them, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset Shimmer" said Sour Sweet.

"Hi, Shadowbolts" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Actually, we're the Shadowbolts minus one" said Sunny Flare.

"Why minus one?" Sunset Shimmer.

"Because Indigo Zap is too sick to come" said Sugarcoat. "Her mom has to take care of her"

"But she will be better soon" said Sunny Flare. "We heard that you are having a baseball game against that bully girl and her gang"

"I have been practicing with my friends yesterday" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, you can all join my team"

"That's a great idea, Sunset" said Lemon Zest. "And we would tell Indigo Zap that we will be in your team"

"And Indigo would be better before the game" said Sunny Flare.

"I already said hi to her, Sunny" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Sunset, call me Sun from now on" said Sunny Flare. "It is my nickname"

"Cool, Sun" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better go to our seat since the mass is about to start"

After the mass, Sunset Shimmer and the Shadowbolts left the church and going to the car.

"It was nice to see you, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope Indigo will get well soon"

"She sure will" said Sunny Flare. "Sunset, we better go practice"

"Okay, see you later" said Sunset Shimmer.

They went to the car and heads home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Painting on a School Wall

The next day at school, Diana came to school after her mom drops her off. She is going to paint a bully was there sign at the school wall as a matter of fact. She and her bully gang brought the paint and the paintbrush so they can paint the sign. Let's hope that Diana and her bullies paints the sign.

"Morning, friends" said Diana.

"Hi, Diana" said one of her bullies. "We have brought out the paint and the paintbrush"

"That is good, all of you" said Diana. "Where are we going to paint at?"

"At our school wall" said one of her bullies.

"That sounds good to me" said Diana. "I'm not sure that we're going to put"

"We can put a sign, Di" said one of her bullies. "We can put a bully was here"

"I like that idea" said Diana. "Let's go ahead and start painting"

"Okay, Diana" said one of her bullies.

After they painted a sign saying a bully was here, Diana and her gang went inside the school and heads to class. A little later, a girl with dots on her eyes, a fish on her shirt, earrings and a ponytail on her brown saw a sign what Diana and her bully gang put as in a bully was here.

"Principal, look what Diana and her bully gang did to the school wall" said Susan.

"Sue, I will find them" said Principal Rodriguez.

She went inside the school and comes to the class where Diana and her bully gang are at.

"Diana Evans!" yelled Principal Rodriguez. "Look what you did to our wall"

She saw the painting that says a bully was here.

"You will pay for that" said Susan. "In fact, I will wash it off"

"Sue, no" said Diana. "That is my favorite painting"

"I don't care, Di" said Susan. "I have a sponge and soap to wash that paint"

"Thanks, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "You are also my daughter in school"

Susan went outside and starts washing off the paint. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Sue Breaks Her Arm

Susan Rodriguez better known as the fish shirt girl has done washing off the painting at the school wall. She will be heading back to class so she can do her assignment as a matter of fact. Her mom is the principal for the school by the way. Let's hope that Susan can do her assignment without having a low grade.

"I'm done washing off the paintings, mom" said Susan.

"That is nice of you, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "You can go back to class"

"Thanks, mom" said Susan.

She went back inside the school and went to class with her teacher. Her teacher is a female and her name is Mrs. Jean.

"Class, I have your assignments so you can start" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave them to the students and they start doing them. A little later just as she almost finished her assignment, Susan breaks her bone as in her arm and the other students saw her.

"Ma'am, Sue broke her arm" said one of her students.

"Oh, my goodness" said Mrs. Jean. "I better take her to the nurse"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Susan painfully. "Ow!"

At the nurse's office, some of the students are waiting outside such as the big student that angers his rival named Ben, a student who is afraid of that big student named Joseph, a boy that is shape like an oval on his head named Pedro, a girl who had a crush on El Morro named Pat and a blond hair who holds a purse named Nancy.

"There you go, Sue" said the nurse. "Your arm would be fully healed soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Susan. "I knew you can on me"

"Anytime" said the nurse. "Anyways, who drank a lot of water?"

They saw that is a boy who wears a long sleeve shirt with a backward C named Jonathan.

"Ma'am, do you know where is the restroom is at because I have to tinkle?" Jonathan asked.

"It's on the left side of the school" said the nurse.

"Thanks" said Jonathan.

He ran off quickly and left the nurse's office.

"Sue, you can go now" said the nurse.

"Okay, ma'am" said Susan.

She left the nurse's office and went back to class, see what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Diana Hurts Sue

Sue Rodriguez also known as the fish shirt girl returns to her class from the nurse's office and resumes her assignment. She will be keep an eye out on that bully girl known as Diana Evans as a matter of fact. Her arm will be healed in a couple weeks. Let's hope that Sue can finish her assignment and good grade.

"Back to my assignment" said Sue. "I have a cast in my arm until it heals"

She went to her desk and continues her assignment. Later, she finishes it and gave it to her teacher.

"Here is my finished my assignment, ma'am" said Sue.

"Thank you, Sue" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them right now"

She grades them and gave them back to her students.

"I got an A minus for me" said Sue.

"Well, some of the students failed the assignment" said Mrs. Jean.

"All right, ma'am" said Sue. "I will keep an eye out on Diana"

"Thank you, Sue" said Mrs. Jean.

The students heard it's time for lunch.

"Lunch time, students" said Mrs. Jean.

On her way to lunch, Diana trips Sue and breaks her leg and Sue is in pain.

"Diana!" yelled Principal Rodriguez.

"That's my name" said Diana.

Diana and her bully gang are laughing until her principal yells her again.

"Diana Jane Evans!" yelled Principal Rodriguez.

"Uh-oh, as well as using three of my names" said Diana. "Am I in trouble?"

"It's disrespectful to tripped my daughter, Diana" said Principal Rodriguez. "I'm going to take you back to the nurse's office, Sue"

At the nurse's office, the nurse had bandage Sue's legs with a tape after putting cream on it.

"Sue, you will have to use a wheel chair until your leg heals" said the nurse.

"Okay, ma'am" said Sue. "I won't be walking around since my leg is broken"

"Ma'am, I better take my daughter to lunch" said Principal Rodriguez. "She doesn't want to be late"

"Enjoy your lunch, Sue" said the nurse.

Principal Rodriguez takes her daughter to lunch. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Bath Time

Susan Rodriguez or Sue for short is going to have a bath. Her mom is the principal of her school is going to give her one since her daughter is hurt as a matter of fact. She will get a body wash and a shampoo so her daughter will be clean. Let's hope that her mom can wash her nice and clean.

"Sue, time for a bath" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Okay, mom" said Sue.

She took her took to the bathroom, got out of her wheel chair, taking her clothes off which including her fish shirt and puts her in the tub.

"I'll be right back, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Okay, mom" said Sue.

She left the bathroom and brought the body wash and a shampoo. She saw Sue's little sister Margaret and her little brother James.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Margaret asked.

"I'm giving your sister a bath" said Principal Rodriguez. "She has a broken arm and a broken leg by the way"

"Diana Evans is mean to her" said James. "What is her middle name?"

"Jane" said Principal Rodriguez. "Her bully gang are mean"

"I hate them, mom" said Margaret.

"I know you do" said Principal Rodriguez. "She is going to play against Sunset and her friends"

"Okay, mom" said James. "In fact, Sue's middle name is Marcela"

"That is true" said Principal Rodriguez. "Time to wash Sue now"

She went back to the bathroom and washed all her body parts. Then, she got her out of the tub, dries her with a towel, putting her pajamas on and brushing her teeth.

"Make sure that you brush your teeth, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue.

"That is my daughter" said Principal Rodriguez.

She spits the toothpaste and puts her toothbrush away.

"Since your leg is hurt, I'll take you to your mom" said Principal Rodriguez.

She carried Sue to her room and went to bed with her pet Thomas the turtle.

"Good night, mom" said Sue.

She falls asleep as her mom turns off the lights. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Sue at Canterlot

Next day at the airport in Canterlot, Susan Rodriguez and her mom got out of the jet and her mom carries her in the wheel chair. She will be attending the game with her mom as a matter of fact. She will be cheering for Sunset Shimmer and her friends. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer can pushes Sue in her wheelchair.

"Here we are, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "This is where Diana and her bully gang are playing at"

"Mom, who is that girl with red and yellow hair?" Sue asked.

"That is Sunset Shimmer, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Hi, welcome to Canterlot, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who is that girl in the wheelchair?"

"I'm Susan Marcela Rodriguez" said Sue. "My friends called me Sue for short"

"I'm her mom, Linda" said Principal Rodriguez. "And this is my husband Leonard"

"Nice to meet you, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "Sue, I'm sorry that you broke your arm and your leg"

"Diana hurts my leg and I hurt my arm while I'm doing my assignment" said Sue.

"She can't walk until her leg heals" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I can push her in the wheelchair" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, Sue can cheer for my team"

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sue. "I knew that you can count on me"

Outside, they saw a zig zag hair boy with long sleeve shirt known as Jonathan Cruz shaking Snips upside down and money falls out of his pocket.

"Jonathan, what do you think you're doing?" Diana asked.

"I am stealing money from Snips" said Jonathan.

"We don't shake people upside down" said Diana. "We bullied them"

"Bullying is difficult, Di" said Jonathan. "I want to see what's inside his pocket"

He then let go of Snips and puts his money back in his pocket.

"What's going on there, Sue?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Jonathan and Diana are arguing after he shakes Snips upside down" said Sue.

"These bullies are mean" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better go now"

They went to the car and left the airport. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Diana is a Lesbian

Sunset Shimmer has now brought Sue to her house. She will be spending the night there as a matter of fact. Diana also known as the bully girl will become a lesbian. Sue will stay on her wheelchair until her leg heals and she is still wearing a cast on her arm. Let's hope that Sue will spend the night with Sunset Shimmer.

"Here we are, Sue" said Sunset Shimmer. "This is my house"

"Great to see you, Sue" said Sunset's mom. "You can spend the night with us"

"Thank you, ma'am" said Sue. "I didn't know that you're her mom"

"I am, Sue" said Sunset's mom. "This is my husband and these are Sunset's siblings"

"Hi, Sue" said her little sister. "I'm Sunset's little sister"

"Nice to see you" said Sue. "Who are these girls, Sunset?"

"They are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, girls" said Sue. "It's nice to meet you"

"Hi, Sue" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm sure that you can cheer for us at a baseball game"

Outside, they saw Diana came out as a lesbian and the girls are surprising at her.

"Sue, look" said Sunset Shimmer. "Diana the bully girl is a lesbian"

"How can she become a lesbian?" Sue asked.

"I'm not sure, Sue" said Sunset Shimmer. "We would defeat her team"

"Diana and her bully were mean to us" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"No wonder why she is a lesbian" said Sue.

"We will see what to do with her when we beat her at our upcoming baseball game" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Sue. "I heard that you were reformed after taking the crown from Princess Twilight"

"That is because I turned into a demon" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are kick some bullies butt"

"We sure can, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are chatting some more for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Sue meets Rainbow Dash

Sue is having a good day today at Sunset's house with Sunset Shimmer and her family. She will be able to meet Rainbow Dash as a matter of fact. Rainbow Dash is one of the best athlete in Canterlot as she is the best soccer player and soccer is her favorite sport. Let's hope that Sue will get to see Rainbow Dash.

"Sunset, it is a good day to stay here at your house" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Sunset Shimmer. "My friends are coming here now"

She saw the Equestria girls coming inside the house.

"Girls, this is Sue" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sue" said Applejack. "You are so glad to be here"

"Thanks, Applejack" said Sue. "Who is this girl with rainbow hair?"

"That is Rainbow Dash" said Applejack. "You are going to meet her"

"Hi, Sue" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm Rainbow Dash and it's nice to see you here"

"You are the best athlete in Canterlot" said Sue.

"I sure am, Sue" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, I am good at soccer"

"In Mexico, we usually say fútbol" said Sue.

"Or football when we were in England" said Applejack.

"That is true, Applejack" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"When Princess Twilight came, she played soccer with me and wasn't good enough" said Rainbow Dash.

"It takes a little practice, Rainbow Dash" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Rainbow Dash. "She did a bit better when we were preparing for a world cup in Brazil"

"And you defeat Sunset Shimmer over there" said Sue.

"Yes, Sue" said Rainbow Dash. "She was bad at the time we won the title"

"I hope you can win another one" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so too, Sue" said Rainbow Dash. "Right now, we are going to beat Diana and her bully gang"

"And it's a baseball game" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Rainbow Dash. "It's nice to chat with you"

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Sue.

They are now hugging at each other. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Getting a New Dress

Sue will now get to see Rarity. She has recently met Rainbow Dash as a matter of fact. Rarity will be getting a new dress for Sue. The dress that Rarity will get for Sue will be at Carousel Boutique. She is also making dress for sale as well. Let's hope that Rarity can get a new dress for Sue.

"It was nice to meet Rainbow Dash, Sunset" said Sue.

"She is good at soccer, Sue" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will like you to meet a white girl with purple hair"

"Who is that, Sunset?" Sue asked.

"That is Rarity, Sue" said Sunset Shimmer. "She is going to talk with you"

"Hi, darling" said Rarity.

"Hi, Rarity" said Sue. "Nice to see you"

"Thanks, darling" said Rarity. "I'm getting to a new dress for you at Carousel Boutique"

"That's wonderful, Rarity" said Sue.

"You can come over there, Sue" said Sunset Shimmer. "So that Rarity can give you a new dress"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Sue. "I wonder if the dress will fit perfectly for me"

"You can try it on at Carousel Boutique" said Rarity. "Come with me, darling"

At Carousel Boutique, Rarity is looking for a new dress for Sue so she can try it on.

"Here, Sue, try out my new dress" said Rarity.

"Where can I get dressed at, Rarity?" Sue asked.

"We have a dressing room here, darling" said Rarity.

"Okay, Rarity" said Sue. "I'll try it out"

She went to the dressing room and came out with a dress that's she wearing.

"What do you think about the new dress, Sue?" Rarity asked.

"It looks good, Rarity" said Sue. "In fact, I really like that new dress"

"I'm glad that you like it, darling" said Rarity. "That dress is now yours"

"Thanks, Rarity" said Sue. "You are nice and good at making dress"

"Anytime, darling" said Rarity. "Don't forget to cheer for us during the game"

"I sure will, Rarity" said Sue. "it was nice to see you"

Sue is now leaving Carousel Boutique. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Sue meets Applejack

Sue is now getting ready to see Applejack and her sister Apple Bloom. They lived in Sweet Apple Acres with Granny Smith and Big McIntosh as a matter of fact. Sunset Shimmer will introduce to them. Sue already have seen Rainbow Dash and Rarity. She will know who Applejack and Apple Bloom are. Let's hope that Sue can meet them.

"That was nice to see Rarity, Sunset" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Sunset Shimmer. "Next, I will introduce to you an orange girl and her sister"

"Who are they, Sunset?" Sue asked.

"They are Applejack and her sister, Apple Bloom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, you two" said Sue. "Nice to see you"

"It's nice to see you, Sue" said Applejack. "This here is my little sister, Apple Bloom"

"Hi, Sue" said Apple Bloom. "Welcome to Canterlot"

"Thank you, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "I like your bow"

"We are friends of Twilight and Sunset Shimmer, Sue" said Applejack.

"Where is your home, Applejack?" Sue asked.

"It's at Sweet Apple Acres" said Applejack. "Granny Smith and Big Mac lives there"

"That is nice, Applejack" said Sue. "And your house looks amazing"

"It sure is, Sue" said Applejack. "On the left side, there is a barn that we practice for battle of the bands"

"The Dazzlings were mean, Applejack" said Sue.

"They are, Sue" said Applejack. "Good thing you weren't under their spell"

"I wasn't, Applejack" said Sue. "In fact, Apple Bloom is the best cutie mark crusader in Canterlot"

"And my good sister" said Applejack. "We can take them to our upcoming game against Diana"

"Indeed, Applejack" said Sue. "Diana and her bully gang are bad and bullies everyone"

"We will try to stop them, Sue" said Applejack.

"I hope so, Applejack" said Sue. "It is nice to see you here"

"We had a good chat with you, Sue" said Applejack. "By the way, we are good friends"

"We can hug her, Applejack" said Apple Bloom.

"Okay, Apple Bloom" said Applejack.

Applejack and her sister Apple Bloom are hugging at Sue. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Baseball Game Part 1

Sunset and her friends are heading to the baseball field for a match against Diana Evans and her bully gang. Before they go there, they are going to stop at Canterlot High to wait for Princess Twilight to come out of the porter as a matter of fact. Let's hope that Princess Twilight make it in time for the game with Sunset and her friends.

"Well, girls, it's almost game time" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are going to stop at Canterlot High first"

"Yes, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Princess Twilight is coming over to the game"

At Canterlot High, Sunset and her friends are waiting for Princess Twilight to come out of the portal.

"Twilight should be here any minute, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They saw Princess Twilight came out of the portal from the statue.

"Hi, Twilight" said the girls.

"Hi, girls" said Princess Twilight. "It's great to see you again"

"Twilight, we are going to the baseball stadium for a game against Diana Evans and her bullies" said Sunset Shimmer. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, Sunset" said Princess Twilight. "In fact, I have the elements of harmony in case if we need to defeat Diana and her partner Jonathan"

"Jonathan is the one with zig zag on his hair, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go girls"

At the baseball stadium, Sunset Shimmer and her friends and Diana Evans and her bully gang enters the stadium and both teams are wearing their regular clothes instead of baseball uniform.

"Here we are, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "The game against Diana Evans and her bully gang"

"Listen, Sunset, Flash is the PA and the commentator for tonight's game" said Princess Twilight.

"Good evening, everyone" said Flash. "Tonight's game is between the visiting Team Bully and your Team Equestria!"

The crowd are cheering for Team Equestria.

"And now, would you please stand for the national anthem?" said Flash. "We will start off Diana and her team as they are coming from Mexico"

The crowd are booing at Diana Evans and her bully gang as Himno Nacional Mexicano plays.

"Now for the national anthem for Team Equestria" said Flash. "The national anthem will be sung by Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Princess Twilight is holding the microphone as she sings the national anthem for Equestria.

[Princess Twilight]

Equestria our beloved land,

Now united forevermore.

With the princesses in command,

We shall work for our land to soar.

After many years of division,

United, we shall strive for peace,

Equestria our beloved land!

Now united forevermore!

Equestria our beloved land!

Now united forevermore!

The song ends as the crowd cheered for Princess Twilight. The game begins in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Baseball Game Part 2

The baseball game has done the national anthem for both Diana Evans and her bully gang and Sunset Shimmer and her friends. The pitcher for Team Canterlot will be Sunset Shimmer as a matter of fact. Jonathan Cruz also known as the zig zag hair boy will be first batter of the game. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer throws the ball fast to get Diana and her bully gang three strikes.

"Our first batter for the game is Jonathan Cruz" said Flash Sentry.

"You can do it, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie.

"I'll do my best, Pinkie Pie" said Sunset Shimmer.

She throws the ball and Jonathan swings the bat too late.

"Strike one" said Flutttershy.

"The game is a good one, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "Thank you for taking me here"

"No problem, Sue" said Apple Bloom. "Now let's enjoy the game"

They saw a blond hair girl with a purse sitting next to Sue.

"Nancy, what are you doing here?" Sue asked.

"I'm watching the game" said Nancy. "In fact, someone hit me with my purse"

"Was it your boyfriend?" Sue asked.

"Yes, and he didn't want me to take him to the Ice Cream store" said Nancy.

"That was so mean to him, Nancy" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Nancy. "Look, Jonathan is going to swing again"

They saw Sunset throws the ball and Jonathan swings the bat in time. Then, the ball lands on Applejack's glove.

"Jonathan is out" said Flash Sentry. "Next batter is Kenneth Johnson"

"I am sure that Diana and her bully gang will lose" said Scootaloo.

"We will see, Scootaloo" said Sue. "Come on, Sunset"

Sunset throws the ball and Kenneth swings the bat too early.

"Strike one for him" said Sweetie Belle.

"That is true, Sweetie Belle" said Sue. "Two more strikes and he is out"

They saw Kenneth missed the ball two times and he is out.

"Strikeout for him" said Apple Bloom. "Diana Evans is the next batter"

"That is true, Apple Bloom" said Sue.

The game will continue in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Baseball Game Part 3

It is now the bottom of the first inning. During the top of the first inning, Diana swung the bat when the ball towards and she stays in the first base. Another bully was the fourth batter until he was out when the ball lands on Twilight's glove as a matter of fact. The team switch sides as the bottom of the first inning starts. Diana is the pitcher in it.

"We have no score right now" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Apple Bloom. "Here comes Sunny Flare now"

"She is the first batter for Team Canterlot" said Sue.

"Now entering the first for Team Canterlot is Sunny Flare!" said Flash.

"Time to whip some butt" said Sunny Flare.

Diana throws the ball and Sunny Flare swung the bat too late.

"Strike one, Flare" said Jonathan.

"That's impossible" said Sunny Flare. "I am the best player in the world"

"Not if I beat you" said Diana.

She throws the ball and Sunny Flare misses the swing again.

"This isn't good" said Sunny Flare. "One more strike and I am out"

"Just look at the ball, Sunny Flare" said Lemon Zest. "You can do it"

"I will try to look at the ball" said Sunny Flare.

Diana throws the ball and Sunny Flare hits and she ran to the first base and she is safe.

"Way to go, Sunny Flare!" Shout Lemon Zest.

"Thanks, Lemon" said Sunny Flare.

"Our next batter coming is Princess Twilight" said Sweetie Belle.

"She is best known to become the princess of Equestria" said Sue.

"I really like Princess Twilight" said Sweetie Belle.

"Same here" said Sue. "Let's watch"

They saw Diana throws a bat and Twilight misses the swing.

"Strike one for her" said Sweetie Belle.

"It's okay, Sweetie Belle" said Sue. "She has two more to go"

Diana throws the ball and Twilight hits it with a bat.

"She is in the second base as in Twilight" said Sweetie Belle.

"And now Sunset Shimmer will be batting" said Sue.

The game will continue in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Baseball Game Part 4

It is now the bottom of the ninth inning and the score is tied at 3. Team Bully and team Canterlot were played hard all game long as a matter of fact. Team Canterlot is currently batting. If they scored a homerun or a player ran to the home plate, they win the game. Let's hope that Team Canterlot can beat Team Bully.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, we currently have two outs and two strikes" said Flash.

"Twilight, Diana looks sweaty" said Sunset Shimmer.

"She has been pitching all day, Sunset" said Twilight.

"This would be the last pitch before we go to extra innings" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true, Sunset" said Twilight. "Diana is going to pitch"

Diana throws the ball and Sunset swings the bat and hits the ball hard.

"Look, Sue" said Apple Bloom. "The ball is going up"

"I think it's going" said Sue.

"It won't land on the bully's glove" said Rainbow Dash.

"Neither is the seat" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I think the ball is going to be…" said Twilight.

"It's out of the ballpark!" cheered the Sunset Shimmer.

"We win, Sunset!" said Twilight.

"We did, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have just run all the way to the home plate"

"The final score is us 4, Diana and her bully gang 3" said Rainbow Dash. "Look at Diana, she is angry now"

"Guys, we were so close to win" said Diana.

"Calm down, Diana" said one of her bullies. "It is only a game"

"I won't" said Diana. "I really wanted to win"

"We should go home" said one of her bullies.

"Not until I go with Plan B" said Diana.

"What is Plan B?" One of her bullies asked.

"You'll see" said Diana. "Jonathan, come here"

He came and Diana whispered at him.

"What is she saying?" One of her bullies asked.

"I don't know" said the other bully.

"Jonathan, we are going to bully Sunset Shimmer for winning the game" said Diana.

Jonathan and Diana are going to bully Sunset Shimmer. Will Sunset's friends try to stopped them? Will Diana and Jonathan be reformed after they were defeated by the Equestria Girls? Find out in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Defeating Jonathan and Diana

Diana Evans also known as the bully girl and Jonathan Cruz also known as the zig zag hair boy are going to try to bully the Equestria Girls. They were upset that they lost to Team Canterlot as a matter of fact. Sunset Shimmer and her friends will try to stop them. Let's hope that the girls can use the elements of harmony to defeat them.

"Time to bully Sunset Shimmer" said Diana.

"How are we going to do that, Di?" Jonathan asked.

"You'll see, Jonathan" said Diana.

On their way home, the girls are cheering for Sunset Shimmer.

"That was a great game, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure was, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We can win again one day"

"I hope so, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

As Sunset Shimmer opens the door in her house and turns on the lights, she saw Diana and Jonathan inside the room.

"Sunset Shimmer, look" said Twilight. "They're here"

They are bullying at Sunset Shimmer and her friends.

"Didn't we beat your team, Diana?" Sunset Shimmer.

"We are here to bully you, Sunset" said Diana.

They saw Princess Twilight brought the elements of harmony and puts her crown on. The rest of Sunset's friends puts on their necklace. Pinkie Pie is laughter, Applejack is honesty, Fluttershy is kindness, Rarity is generosity, Rainbow Dash is loyalty and Twilight is magic.

"Get ready, girls" said Princess Twilight. "Time to defeated Diana and Jonathan"

The elements of harmony are activated and the rainbow of harmony came out. Diana and Jonathan.

"Noooooooooo!" They yelled.

The elements of harmony are now deactivated as the girls are not moving and neither are Diana and Jonathan.

"Twilight, wake up" said Sunset Shimmer. "We defeated Diana and Jonathan"

"Are they crying as in Diana and Jonathan?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"They are, Pinkie" said Twilight. "In fact, Diana isn't a lesbian anymore"

"Let's see what she is going to say" said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sorry that I bullied everyone" said Diana. "I even bullied Micro Chips for calling a nerd"

"I'm sorry that I bullied Snips" said Jonathan.

"Hold my hand, you two" said Twilight.

She grabbed Jonathan's and Diana's arm.

"Girls, Diana and Jonathan are apologizing everyone in Canterlot" said Princess Twilight.

"That's wonderful, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I think they are reformed"

"There is one problem, Sunset" said Twilight. "Your house is destroyed when we do the elements of harmony"

"As a punishment, Diana and Jonathan, you are going to rebuild the house" said Sunset's mom.

She brought the tools to Diana and Jonathan as they are reformed so they can rebuild Sunset's house. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Crystal Prep Part 1

Next day, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are heading to the baseball stadium. Diana and Jonathan are fixing Sunset's house as a punishment as a matter of fact. Team Canterlot are going to play against Crystal Prep. The team for Crystal Prep is the Shadowbolts as they defeated them at the friendship games. Let's hope that Team Canterlot will have a good game.

"Come on, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We have a game against Crystal Prep"

"I'm glad that we're playing against the Shadowbolts" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow Dash" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

At the baseball stadium, Sunset and her friends and the Shadowbolts enters the baseball field.

"This is it, girls, our next game against the Shadowbolts" said Sunset Shimmer.

"This game would be good" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hello, we are your next opponent for today's game" said Sour Sweet.

"We know, Sour Sweet" said Rainbow Dash. "Is Indigo Zap here?"

"Are we going to lose?!" shout Indigo Zap.

"Yes, you will" said Rainbow Dash.

"Wrong answer, try again" said Indigo Zap.

"Calm down, Indigo" said Sour Sweet. "It's only a game"

"Alright, Sour" said Indigo Zap.

"Flash is the PA announcer, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen" said Flash Sentry. "Today's game is between the Shadowbolts and your team Canterlot!"

"Time now for the national anthem" said Sunset Shimmer.

After the national anthem, the game officially starts.

"Our first batter for today's game is Indigo Zap" said Flash Sentry.

"Let's hope we win, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

She throws the ball and Indigo Zap swung too early.

"Strike one" said Fluttershy.

"Two more and she is out" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow" said Fluttershy.

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and Indigo Zap swung the bat too late.

"Strike two" said Fluttershy.

"No fair" said Indigo Zap. "I wanted to hit the ball"

"Not this time, Indigo" said Sunset Shimmer.

She throws the ball and Indigo doesn't hit it as she is out. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Crystal Prep Part 2

The baseball game against the Shadowbolts is still going on. It is now the bottom of the first inning as a matter of fact. Indigo Zap is the pitcher for the Shadowbolts. The game is currently scoreless as there's nobody ran to the home plate yet. Let's hope that Sunset and her friends will get a score. Diana and Jonathan are still fixing Sunset's house as a punishment.

"We are currently scoreless, Sue" said Apple Bloom.

"That is true, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "Jonathan and Diana are still repairing Sunset's house as a punishment.

"Here comes Pinkie Pie now" said Sweetie Belle. "She is going to be the first batter for Team Canterlot"

"She is good at setting up the party" said Sue.

Indigo Zap throws the ball and Pinkie Pie hits it. Then, the ball falls on the ground and Pinkie Pie went to the first base.

"Good, she didn't get a strike" said Apple Bloom.

"Rarity is the next batter now" said Sue.

Indigo Zap throws the ball and Rarity swung the bat too late.

"Strike one" said Sour Sweet.

"Two more strikes and Rarity is out" said Sue.

"You can do this, Rarity" said Sweetie Belle.

Indigo Zap throws the ball and Rarity hits it. The ball was on the foul line.

"Foul ball" said Sour Sweet.

"Don't give up, Rarity" said Sweetie Belle. "Just look at the ball"

"I will do my best, Sweetie Belle" said Rarity.

Indigo Zap throws the ball and Rarity hits it. The ball falls on the ground as Rarity ran to the second base.

"Good run for my sister, Sue" said Sweetie Belle.

"It sure is, Sweetie Belle" said Sue. "Here comes Sunset Shimmer now"

The crowd are pumping up for Sunset Shimmer.

"You can do this" said Sunset Shimmer.

Indigo Zap throws the ball and Sunset Shimmer hits it with a bat.

"The ball is going up" said Scootaloo.

"It looks like it's a homerun as the ball hits the stand" said Sue.

Sunset, Pinkie Pie and Rarity ran to the home base to score. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Crystal Prep Part 3

The game is now at the top of the ninth inning. Team Canterlot are currently in the lead as a matter of fact. 5 to 2 is the score and Sour Sweet is currently batting. Sunset Shimmer and her friends played hard against the Shadowbolts. If they got a third out, they win the game. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer strikes out Sour Sweet.

"That is good game, Sue" said Apple Bloom.

"It sure is, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "I really like team Canterlot"

"Same here, Sue" said Scootaloo. "Sour Sweet is now batting"

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and Sour Sweet hits it and it was a foul ball.

"Two more strikes and she is out" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Sweetie Belle.

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and Sour Sweet swung too late.

"Strike two!" said Fluttershy.

"One more and we win" said Apple Bloom.

"They have been playing hard" said Sue.

"I agree with you, Sue" said Sweetie Belle. "I am sure that Sour Sweet will be get a strike out"

"Let's see what happens" said Sue.

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball one more time and Sour Sweet swung too early and she is out.

"Game is over, Sue!" said Apple Bloom exciting.

"Great game, Rainbow Dash" said Indigo Zap. "We played our best"

"I hope you have a wonderful game" said Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight" said Sour Sweet. "We are going home now"

"Bye, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

They left the stadium and went home.

"Congratulations for beat the Shadowbolts, Sunset" said Sue.

"Anytime, Sue" said Sunset Shimmer. "I better take you to my house to see how Jonathan and Diana are doing"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sue. "I hope I can walk again soon"

"We better go now, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We are going home so we can take a shower"

"Okay, see you tomorrow, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Bye, Sunset" said Twilight. "I hope your leg heals soon, Sue"

"I hope so, Twilight" said Sue.

Twilight and her friends went home while Sunset took Sue to her house to see what Diana and Jonathan are up to. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. The Christian School Part 1

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are heading to the baseball stadium for their next game. Their next opponent is against the Christian school as a matter of fact. They are going to play good and they will try to do their best. Diana and Jonathan are still fixing Sunset's house. Let's hope that Sunset and her friends will have a good game against the Christian school.

"We're back at the baseball stadium, Sunset" said Twilight.

"We sure are, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "This is our next game for us"

"Who's our opponent for today?" Twilight asked.

"The Christian school" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I didn't know that school has a baseball team" said Rainbow Dash.

"Neither do I, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, this will be a good game"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They saw the Christian school enters the stadium.

"Hi, girls" said John. "We are going to have a good game today"

"I'm Sunset Shimmer by the way" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I'm Pinkie Pie" said Pinkie Pie.

"I'm Rarity" said Rarity.

"I'm Rainbow Dash" said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm Fluttershy" said Fluttershy.

"I'm Applejack" said Applejack.

"I'm Kerry" said Kerry.

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle" said Twilight.

"Nice to see you, girls" said John. "We are get ready for today's game"

After the national anthem for both teams, James is the first batter for the Christian school.

"James is batting, Sue" said Apple Bloom.

"Let's see what's going to happen with him" said Sue.

Sunset throws the ball and James hit it. The ball lands on Rarity's gloves.

"He's out" said Scootaloo. "That was a good start for us"

"It sure is, Scootaloo" said Sue. "I hope that the game will be good"

"That's true, Sue" said Sweetie Belle. "We are cheering for Team Canterlot"

"Yes, we are, Sweetie Belle" said Sue. "Gary is the next batter now"

"Let's keep watching the game, Sue" said Scootaloo.

The game will continue in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. The Christian School Part 2

The game is now at the bottom of the second and team Christian School and team Canterlot are playing hard. They have a good game right now as a matter of fact. The Equestria Girls are have not scored a run yet since there's no score for them. Let's hope that the girls will get a home run and get their first of the game.

"We still tied at 0, Sue" said Apple Bloom.

"We are, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "They are having a good game"

"They are, Sue" said Scootaloo. "In fact, I am enjoying this game"

"Same here" said Sue. "Diana and that zig zag hair boy named Jonathan are still repairing Sunset's house"

"That is there punishment, Sue" said Sweetie Belle. "Here comes Rarity now"

John throws the ball and Rarity hits it with a bat.

"Single for her" said Sweetie Belle.

"That is true, Sweetie Belle" said Sue. "Rainbow Dash is the next batter for the team"

"I hope that we can get a score" said Sweetie Belle.

"Let's see, Scootaloo" said Sue.

"You can do it, Rainbow" said Scootaloo.

John throws the ball and Rainbow Dash hits it.

"Look, Sue" said Apple Bloom. "The ball is going up"

"I see it, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "I think is going to land on the seats"

The ball lands on the seat and it is a homerun. Rainbow Dash ran all the way to the home plate.

"We got our first score, Sue" said Sweetie Belle.

"We are now 2 to 0, Sweetie Belle" said Sue. "Here comes Fluttershy now"

"She is the next batter for the game" said Apple Bloom.

"She is nice, Apple Bloom" said Sue.

John throws the ball and Fluttershy misses the swing.

"Strike one" said Gary.

John throws the ball again and Fluttershy hits it. Then, the ball lands on James's gloves and she's out.

"Our first out of the bottom of the second" said Sue.

"Here comes Kerry" said Scootaloo. "The next batter of team Canterlot"

The game will continue in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. The Christian School Part 3

It is now the top of the ninth inning and team Canterlot are winning 6 to 4. The game will end after the third out of the inning as a matter of fact. Currently, there are two outs and team Christian school are batting. John is the playing that is batting right now. Let's hope that team Canterlot wins again and tells team Christian school that they had a good game.

"I am enjoying this game, Sue" said Apple Bloom.

"Same here, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "Team Canterlot are in the lead"

"What's the score, Sue?" Apple Bloom asked.

"6 to 4, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "John is now batting"

"If he's out, the game ends" said Scootaloo.

"That is true, Scootaloo" said Sue.

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and John misses the swing.

"Strike one" said Fluttershy.

"Two more and we win" said Sweetie Belle.

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and John swings the bat too early.

"Strike two" said Fluttershy.

"One more and he's out" said Apple Bloom. "In fact, there's two outs on the top of the inning"

"Yes, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "Let's see if John strikes out"

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball one more and John swings the bat too late.

"He's out and we win!" shouted Apple Bloom.

"That was a good game, Apple Bloom" said Sue.

Downstairs, the Equestria Girls are chatting with John for a bit.

"Great game, girls" said John. "I have to go now because my mom is waiting for me"

"Bye, John" said Sunset Shimmer.

He left the stadium and went home.

"We played hard against team Christian school, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I'm glad that he's out" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We better go home now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will check Diana and Jonathan to see if they done fixing my house"

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I am taking Sue to my house"

"See you later, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls left the stadium and went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. The Jewish Team Part 1

The Equestria Girls are heading to the baseball stadium for their next game. Their next opponent that they are playing will be the Jewish school team. It's a team where players are Jewish as a matter of fact. Jonathan and Diana are still fixing Sunset's house as a punishment and Sunset's mom are watching them. Let's hope that team Canterlot will a good game against the Jewish school team.

"Come on, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We better get to the baseball stadium"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Mom, keep an eye on Diana and Jonathan since they're still fixing my house"

"I sure will, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Have fun now"

At the baseball stadium, the girls went there and heads to the field.

"All right, girls, our next game is important" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are playing against a Jewish school team"

"Let's hope that this game will be great" said Rainbow Dash.

"I agree with you, Rainbow Dash" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They saw the Jewish school team came to the stadium.

"They're here now, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, girls" said Abner. "We challenged you for our next game"

"Challenge is accepted, Abner" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Welcome to today's ball game" said Flash Sentry. "Between the Jewish school team and your Team Canterlot!"

The crowd are cheering for Team Canterlot.

"Wow, Sue, the Jewish team are here" said Apple Bloom.

"I see it, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "Team Canterlot is the best team in Canterlot"

"Applejack is my favorite player from that team" said Apple Bloom.

"Rarity for me" said Sweetie Belle.

"Rainbow Dash is better than these two" said Scootaloo.

"I respected your opinion, Scootaloo" said Sue.

"Please stand up for our national anthem" said Flash Sentry.

The national anthem plays for both team and the crowd cheers when the anthem ends.

"Play ball!" shout the umpire.

"It's game time, Sue" said Scootaloo.

"Let's watch the game" said Sue.

The game against the Jewish team is now underway. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. The Jewish Team Part 2

The game against the Jewish school team is still going on. The game is currently at the bottom of the second inning as a matter of fact. No one got the homerun as the game has no score. The Equestria Girls are going to get their first homerun of the game. Let's hope that the girls will get a homerun.

"We are currently tied at 0, Sue" said Apple Bloom.

"We haven't scored yet, Apple Bloom" said Sue.

"I hope that we can get a score soon" said Apple Bloom.

"I hope so too, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "Here comes Applejack now"

"She is going to bat now" said Apple Bloom.

"Why don't you go ahead and root for your sister" said Sue.

"You got it, Sue" said Apple Bloom. "Come on, Applejack"

"Get a homerun" said Sue.

"Okay, I will keep an eye on the ball" said Applejack.

Abner throws the ball and Applejack misses the swing as she her first strike.

"Strike one!" shout the umpire.

"Applejack got a strike" said Apple Bloom.

"Not to worry, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "She has two more to go"

"Okay, Sue" said Apple Bloom. "Let's see if she's going to hit the ball"

"Let's find out, Apple Bloom" said Sue.

Abner throws the ball and Applejack hits it.

"I see the ball going up high" said Sweetie Belle.

"Same here, Sweetie Belle" said Sue. "The ball is still going"

The ball lands on the stand and Applejack ran to the first base.

"We got a homerun!" said Apple Bloom exciting.

"That means we got our first score of the game" said Sue.

Applejack ran all the way to the home plate.

"We are now in the lead" said Apple Bloom.

"1 to 0, Apple Bloom" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Apple Bloom. "In fact, the game is good so far"

"I like going to the game with you, girls" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Apple Bloom. "Applejack is my favorite sister"

Pinkie Pie is now the next batter of the game. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. The Jewish Team Part 3

It is now the top of the ninth. Team Canterlot are in the lead 3 to 0 as a matter of fact. They will win the game after third out of the inning. The girls are having fun at the game of course. Abner is currently batting and has no strikes yet. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer strikes him out to end the game.

"This is a good game, Sue" said Apple Bloom.

"It sure is, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "We need to strike Abner out to win the game"

"That is true, Sue" said Apple Bloom. "We are rooting for Sunset Shimmer"

"I agree with you, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "She is the best baseball player in Canterlot"

"Let's watch the game" said Apple Bloom.

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and Abner swings the bat early.

"Strike one!" said Fluttershy.

"First strike for him" said Sweetie Belle. "We need two more and we win"

"You're right, Sweetie Belle" said Sue. "Sunset is going to pitch again"

She throws again and Abner swings the bat late.

"Strike two!" said Fluttershy.

"One more and we win" said Scootaloo.

"Abner is going to look at the ball now" said Sue.

"Let's see what happens, Sue" said Scootaloo.

Sunset throws the ball and Abner didn't hit the ball in time.

"Strike three!" said Fluttershy. "You're out!"

"We win, Sue!" said Apple Bloom.

"That was a good one, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "In fact, I am big fan of Team Canterlot"

"Same as us, Sue" said Sweetie Belle.

At the baseball field, the Equestria Girls are chatting with Abner.

"You had a great game today, girls" said Abner.

"Thanks, Abner" said Rainbow Dash. "That was a nice try to get a score"

"Well, I better go now" said Abner. "See you later, girls"

"Bye, Abner" said the girls.

He left the stadium with his team.

"So, girls, ready to go home?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Yes, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's go now" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will check to see if my house is fixed"

All the girls left the stadium and went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this lomg story.


	34. The Nerd School Team Part 1

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are heading to the baseball stadium. They have a next game against the nerd school team as a matter of fact. Sunset's house is not yet finished being rebuilt. It will take some time for her house to be rebuild. Diana is still rebuilding it. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will enjoy their next game.

"That was a good game against the Jewish team yesterday" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure was, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We have beat them and Abner can't get a score"

"That was bad luck for his team, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, we are playing against the nerd school team"

"We better get to the baseball stadium now" said Sunset Shimmer. "We don't want to be late for our next game"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

At the baseball stadium, Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to the baseball field. Then, they saw a bunch of nerd students coming over to the field.

"Look, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "The nerd school team are here"

"Hi, girls" said one of the nerd athletics. "We are here to play against you"

"Nice to be here" said Sunset Shimmer. "This is going to be a good game"

"I have never played against the nerd school team before" said Twilight.

"Me either, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "But this is going to be a good game"

"I hope so too, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "Ready to play?"

"Go Team Canterlot!" shout the girls.

"Welcome to our next game" said Flash Sentry. "The nerd school team will face off against your team Canterlot!"

The crowd are cheering for team Canterlot.

"All right, girls, please take your position to start the game" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure can, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Play ball"

"It's game time!" said Fluttershy.

"This is going to the best game ever" said Rainbow Dash.

The game against the nerd school team begins. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. The Nerd School Team Part 2

The game between team Canterlot and the Nerd School Team is still going on right now. They are tied at 0 as a matter of fact. Rainbow Dash is currently at bat. They will try to get a homerun. They are currently at the bottom of the second inning of course. Let's hope that team Canterlot can get a score with a homerun.

"Sue, do you know what happens to the Cleveland Indians?" Apple Bloom asked.

"No, I don't, Apple Bloom" said Sue.

"The curse remains unbroken for them" said Apple Bloom.

"I didn't know that, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "Chicago Cubs breaks their curse by the way"

"They won the World Series last year" said Sweetie Belle.

"The Indians might not the World Series at all" said Sue. "In fact, they remained on curse"

"I hope so, Sue" said Sweetie Belle. "Rainbow Dash is batting now"

"Come on, Rainbow Dash!" shout Scootaloo.

"We are currently tied at 0, girls" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Sweetie Belle. "We are trying to break a tie"

"We will see, Sweetie Belle" said Sue.

They saw a nerd student throws a ball and Rainbow Dash misses the swing.

"That is her first strike, Sue" said Scootaloo.

"Let's hope that she hits it, Scootaloo" said Sue.

A nerd student throws the ball but Rainbow Dash missed it again.

"Ball one for her" said Apple Bloom.

"She is fine right now, Apple Bloom" said Sue.

A nerd student throws the ball and Rainbow Dash hits it.

"The baseball is going up" said Sweetie Belle.

"I don't think the nerd athletics can catch them" said Sue.

"The ball is going high and it's looks like we got a homerun" said Scootaloo.

"It is, Scootaloo" said Sue. "We are now in the lead 1 to 0"

"That was a great hit by Rainbow Dash" said Scootaloo.

"This is a good game, girls" said Sue. "I hope we can win again soon"

"I hope so too, Sue" said Apple Bloom.

Rainbow Dash ran all the way to the home plate. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	36. The Nerd School Team Part 3

It is now the top of the ninth inning. Team Canterlot is beating the nerd school team as a matter of fact. The score is 3 to 1 by the way. They have 2 outs and they will need one more out to win the game of course. Let's hope that team Canterlot will defeat the nerd school team to win the game.

"I like coming to the game with you, Sue" said Apple Bloom.

"Thanks, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "Team Canterlot are winning right now"

"They are good at it" said Apple Bloom. "In fact, we have 2 outs"

"We just need one more out to win, Apple Bloom" said Sue.

"Let's see if we can get one" said Apple Bloom.

"We will find out, Apple Bloom" said Sue.

Then, they saw Sunset Shimmer throws a ball and a nerd athlete missed a swing.

"Strike one" said Fluttershy.

"Two more strikes and we will win" said Apple Bloom.

"Yes, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "I hope he gets a strikeout"

Sunset Shimmer throws a ball and missed a swing again.

"Strike two" said Fluttershy.

"One more and we win" said Apple Bloom.

"I hope so, Apple Bloom" said Sue.

"I better cheer for them" said Sweetie Belle.

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball one more time and a nerd athlete was strikeout and the game is over as the crowd cheers for them.

"Great game, Sue" said Sweetie Belle.

"3 to 1 is our final score, Sweetie Belle" said Sue.

"I hope we had a great game" said Apple Bloom.

"We did, Apple Bloom" said Sue.

At the baseball field, the nerd school team are congratulating team Canterlot.

"Great game, girls" said one of the nerd athletics.

"Thanks" said Rainbow Dash. "We did a good job on the defense"

"We better go now" said one of the nerd athletics.

"Bye" said the girls.

The nerd school team left the stadium and went home.

"I hope Sue's leg is healed" said Rainbow Dash.

"We will see, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go now since my house will be fixed soon"

The girls left the stadium and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. The Eunuch Kids Team Part 1

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are going to the baseball stadium to play against the eunuch kids team. The eunuch kids team is a team that the kids don't have any genitals as a matter of fact. This might be the final match since the World Series was already in the booked. Let's hope that the girls will play against the eunuch kids team.

"What's our next match, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are playing against the eunuch kids team" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Who are they, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They are the one who don't have any genitals" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I have never heard of that team, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Same here, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We better get ready now, Sunset" said Twilight. "We don't want to be late for the game"

"I hope not, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

The girls left Twilight's house and went to the stadium.

"Okay, girls, remember what we practice" said Twilight.

"We know it, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, we have practicing everyday"

"I know, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better go to the field to meet our opponents"

They saw the eunuch kids team came to the field.

"Hi, girls" said Arnold. "Ready to play ball"

"We sure will, Arnold" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm sorry that you don't have any genitals"

"That is because the doctors cut them off and throw them away" said Arnold.

"Oh, okay, Arnold" said Sunset Shimmer.

"The national anthem is about to start" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good afternoon, everyone" said Flash. "Today's game is between the eunuch kids team and your team Canterlot"

"Time to stand up so we can do the national anthem" said Scootaloo.

"Okay, Scootaloo" said Sue.

After the national anthem, they see the starting lineups for the eunuch kids team and team Canterlot.

"It's game time now" said Sweetie Belle. "Let's cheer for Canterlot"

"We sure will, Sweetie Belle" said Apple Bloom.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered for team Canterlot. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. The Eunuch Kids Team Part 2

Team Canterlot are currently in the lead right now 3 to 2 in the top of the ninth inning against the Eunuch Kids team. They just need one more out and they win the game as a matter of fact. They are going to win the championship if they beat the Eunuch Kids team of course. Let's hope that they will beat the Eunuch Kids team to win the game.

"This is a good game, Sue" said Apple Bloom.

"It sure is, Apple Bloom" said Sue. "My leg will be healed in a few weeks"

"I hope so, Sue" said Apple Bloom. "In fact, we are winning right now"

"One more out, we win the title" said Scootaloo. "We just need one more out"

"I can't wait to see it, Scootaloo" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Scootaloo. "Let's go ahead and watch the rest of the game"

"Okay, Scootaloo" said Sue.

They saw Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and eunuch kid hits it with a bat. Then, Rainbow Dash caught and he is out and Team Canterlot are the world champs.

"We won the game" said Sweetie Belle.

"And we won the title" said Sue. "That is a great game today"

"We got our first championship title" said Apple Bloom.

At the field, the eunuch kids are congratulating the Equestria Girls for winning the title.

"Congratulations, girls" said one of the eunuch kids. "We had a great game today"

"No problem" said Sunset Shimmer. "Principal Celestia is bringing the trophy here"

Principal Celestia brings the trophy to the girls and she will announce the winner of the MVP.

"The most valuable player for this year's baseball season goes to" said Principal Celestia. "Sunset Shimmer!"

The girls are cheering at Sunset Shimmer as Celestia gave the MVP award to her.

"Thank you, Celestia" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Congratulations for being an MVP, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "Photo Finish is here to take us a picture"

She came and took a picture of all the players as in the entire team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Championship Game Part 1

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are getting ready for the championship game. They will see who their opponent is as a matter of fact. The girls are having a good season of course. They have beat every baseball team and they are getting ready to win the championship game. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will play the championship game.

"Girls, we are doing good on our season today" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure did, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We are almost getting ready to for the championship game" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure are, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we will see who our opponent is"

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"We better get going now because we don't want to be late for our championship game" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends walked to the baseball stadium and saw a lot of crowd.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "This is the championship game"

"I hope we can win, Sunset" said Twilight.

"I hope so too, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Where's our opponent?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They'll be here in a minute" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw the crowd booing at the bad team.

"Why are they booing for?" Twilight asked.

"The Dazzlings are here, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Including Trixie"

"As well as Principal Cinch" said Rainbow Dash. "As well as her kids"

"That is impossible, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's hope that they won't win the championship game before us"

"I hope not" said Rainbow Dash.

"This is it, everyone" said Flash Sentry. "We are now at a championship game"

A man whispering at Flash Sentry to see who's playing.

"We are playing against the Dazzling team" said Flash Sentry.

The crowd are booing at that team.

"All right, we will try to take the lead before they do" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight. "Play ball!"

The championship game between team Canterlot and the Dazzling team is underway. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Championship Game Part 2

It is now the top of the ninth on the championship game and team Canterlot is currently in the lead. The score is 4 to 2 as a matter of fact. They are beating the Dazzling team of course. Sunset Shimmer will have to get one more out to win the game. Let's hope that team Canterlot will win the championship game.

"It is a good championship game for us today" said Apple Bloom.

"Sue's leg will be healed soon" said Scootaloo.

"That is true, Scootaloo" said Sweetie Belle. "In fact, we are currently in the lead"

"I agree with you, Sweetie Belle" said Sue. "We are currently on the top of the ninth"

"Exactly, Sue" said Scootaloo. "We still need one more out to end the game"

"Adagio wants to retake the lead" said Apple Bloom.

"We don't want them to win the championship game" said Sue.

"I agree with you, Sue" said Sweetie Belle.

"Look, Sunset Shimmer is about to pitch" said Apple Bloom.

Sunset throws the ball and Adagio hits it.

"Adagio hits the ball" said Sweetie Belle.

"I hope our team caught the ball" said Apple Bloom.

"Let's see what happens, Apple Bloom" said Sue.

They saw Sunset Shimmer caught the ball and Adagio is out.

"We won and Adagio is out" said Sweetie Belle.

"I'm glad that Adagio's team didn't take the lead" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Scootaloo.

"Look, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are celebrating down the field" said Sue.

"Let's go there, girls" said Apple Bloom.

"Okay, Apple Bloom" said Sweetie Belle.

They went downstairs to the field to celebrate their win.

"Girls, you are here for the trophy presentation" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Scootaloo. "Here comes the trophy now"

They saw Principal Celestia gives the trophy to team Canterlot.

"This trophy belongs to team Canterlot for winning the championship game" said Celestia.

Team Canterlot are raising their trophy and the crowd cheers for them.

"Here comes Photo Finish" said Rainbow Dash. "Better smile, girls"

She took the picture and the team smiles. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	41. Last Chapter

Team Canterlot are now having the championship party at Sunset's house which is now rebuild. The championship party is going to be a big success as a matter of fact. They are going to celebrate after winning the championship game of course. Sue's leg will be healed at the time of the party. This will be the last chapter of this long story.

"That was a great championship game, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We finally beat Adagio Dazzle and her team" said Rainbow Dash.

"Exactly, Rainbow Dash" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's go to my house since it's rebuilt now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"All right, Sunset" said Kerry.

The girls went inside at Sunset's house which is fully rebuilt, and they began to celebrate.

"Nice party we have, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I couldn't have gone to the championship game without you, girls"

"No problem, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Diana and Jon are grounded for a week, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true, Sunset" said Twilight. "That means no dessert for them"

"I don't even like them" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Me either, Sunset" said Twilight. "I hear the doorbell now"

Sunset Shimmer opens the door and it was the Crusaders and Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "So nice, to have you at the party"

"No problem, Sunset" said Apple Bloom. "Look at Sue's leg"

"What happened to her leg?" Sunset Shimmer.

"She is fully healed" said Apple Bloom.

"I can walk now since I sat on the wheelchair for a couple of weeks" said Sue.

"Come join the celebration, Sue" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sue.

She celebrated with the rest of the girls.

"Our championship party is a huge success" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will keep the trophy"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We better go now"

"Bye, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went back home with their parents. I hope you enjoyed this long story here. The end.


End file.
